Thirst of a Serpent
by emmamonster
Summary: What if sixth year had ended differently? Dumbledore hadn't died, and events took a completely different course. Harry, Ron and Hermione begin to see a different side of Draco. And Draco sees a completely different side of one of them.
1. One Fine Summer

Thirst of a Serpent

Chapter One: One Fine Summer

Warmth clung on the air, making every breath dry and raspy. The past two weeks at Hogwarts had been increasingly clammy, and the minds of most students drifted swiftly to the approaching holidays. They chatted merrily about where they were going, and plans they had made as everyone flitted around the corridors, or lounged in the shady patches in the grounds. Harry looked around the dormitories one last time, making sure he had packed everything. He was just about to leave and join Ginny down in the common room when Ron came bursting through the door. "Harry!" he grinned as he skidded to a stop, "Mum just sent an owl, she and Dubledore have sorted things out, you're coming to stay for the summer!"

Harry smiled back, "That's brilliant Ron! A whole summer with no Dursleys, that's fantastic, thanks!" Leaving his trunk with the rest of Gryffindor's students Harry joined Ron as they walked down to the common room, laughing and joking, full of good spirits. Their happy moods were not reflected everywhere else in the castle however; and not that far away, Draco Malfoy stood pale faced and shaking. In little over an hour the train would leave Hogwarts for London once more. His heart sunk a little at the thought of going home, and wondered how he could get away from home for a while to clear his head. A light chorus of chatter drifted round the corner, he stirred from his thoughts slightly, and slipped away along an empty corridor. Climbing a short staircase he found himself standing near an open window, the gentle summer breeze wafting in and ruffling his hair. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes, a heavy feeling settled in his heart and stomach once more, as his eyes began to sting. Images of the previous few weeks raced through his head. Death Eaters had stormed the school, and nearly killed Professor Dumbledore. Fear rose in his throat at the thought of Voldemort's rage when he discovered they had failed to kill Dumbledore. Fighting to hold back his tears he turned to look out of the window. The sky was clear, the occasional cloud turning a deep pink as it caught the setting sun's final rays. Below him the lake glittered and twinkled and the warm smell that is only found on a hot summer's day filled his lungs. Gradually his head cleared, and drying his cheeks he turned, and wound his way back through the corridors towards the main entrance.

By the time Draco made his way to the main entrance a crowd of other students had already gathered, ready to begin the last trip from Hogwarts for the year. He mixed in amongst the first few leaving the castle, eager to get on the train early. He was one of the first onto the train, and sat in one of the end carriages, hoping no-one else would need to share the compartment and that he could sit with his thoughts for the journey. The train set off a little while later, he sat undisturbed, with his head leaning against the cool glass watching the scenery fly past. After what felt like days rather than hours, the Hogwarts Express rolled to a halt at platform 9 ¾ and the students filed off. Reluctantly Draco rose from his still empty compartment, and joined the remaining students as they made their way though Kings Cross Station. He spotted his father waiting as soon as he stepped through to the main lobby, and his heart sunk a little deeper. Not far behind him stood the Weasley family, seeing them all smiling and laughing, hugging each other and radiating joy Draco's heart turned heavier still. His father greeted him with a short nod and marched him out of the station. As they left Harry caught his eye, and without thinking he nodded in acknowledgement before turning after his father.

Draco's mother greeted him in a warmer manner than his father, hugging him and worrying with why he looked so pale. He managed to shake her off, and stole away to his bedroom, where he sat back on his bed, tears running once more down his cheeks before he'd even closed his eyes. The first few days passed with little conversation, Lucius snapped shortly after Draco had got home. He spent most of the time arguing about how little Draco did to help when the Death Eaters tried to kill Dumbledore, and had reached the point of giving up completely. Draco gained a little sympathy from his mother during the worst of the times, every now and then giving him a reassuring hug, letting him know that she still cared about him. Three weeks into the holiday however Draco had had enough. He packed a few clothes in a satchel and stormed out the house. With no idea where he was going.

He turned sharply, and with a crack vanished, reappearing in a field. Draco looked around, but could see no signs of life anywhere. He let out a deep sigh, and fell to his knees, with tears running down his cheeks and splashing on the dry ground in front of him. A rustling behind him caught his attention, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Fumbling in his bag he found his wand, and gripped it tightly, the cool wood reassuring in his shaking hand. He stood up as quietly as he could manage, and turned to face the patch of tall grass where the rustling came from. Before he has even raised his wand a small woman came bounding out of the grass, stopping suddenly with both the smile, and colour, disappearing from her face. The remaining strength left him, his wand slipped from his hand, rolled a few feet away and came to rest as he fell back to his knees sobbing. A look of sympathy rose to her eyes as she walked over and knelt beside him, placing an arm over his shoulders and holding him. "Come on dear, why don't you come back inside and have a drink?"

Draco tried to speak, he tried to refuse but found himself being pulled to his feet and steered through the grasses before he realised what was happening. As they came out of the grass at the other side he looked up, and saw a group of people further near the house ahead of them. With a jolt in his stomach he stopped. "I, I can't." He stifled his tears, and regained a slight composure. She looked at him and shook her head, "Come on now we'll have none of that. Whatever has gone on between you all will have to be put behind you. You can't stay out here, it'll be dark soon, and you look like you need a good rest and some warm food." She smiled and opened the gate before them, "Well, come on then!"

Walking through the gate a shiver ran down Draco's spine, his heart rate quickening with each step closer to the house. He wondered how close he'd get before they noticed him, and before they said anything. He wasn't wondering long before a string of shouts echoed from the group ahead of him. "Mum! Why, tell me why exactly Malfoy is walking up to our house with you! Are you barking mad and out of your mind! Are you trying to get us all killed!?" Ron's face fell when he saw the pale blonde hair behind his mother, and his protesting was soon joined by that of his brothers Fred and George who had come to see what the commotion was. After several minutes of arguing and threats Mrs Weasley forced Ron and his brothers inside and up to their rooms. Harry hadn't moved, he was the only one still outside with Draco. Fighting the urge to add to Ron's outburst he cleared his throat, and looked Draco in the eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment before he spoke. "So, why are you here then?"

Fighting the urge to still cry, Draco kept face, and kept Harry's gaze, "I don't know." He cut off as Mrs Weasley stepped back out the door. "Right, that's them sorted, they'll cool down in time. Come on dear; let's get you a drink and some food." She motioned inside and reluctantly Draco dragged himself in. She turned to follow him but paused, "Harry dear, I know this will be hard for all of you, but..." He shook his head, "It's alright Mrs Weasley. I understand, don't worry. I promise not to curse him as long as he doesn't try anything." Harry smiled, "I'm joking Mrs Weasley, it'll be okay." The two of them went inside; Harry nodded at Draco as he disappeared upstairs, leaving Mrs Weasley in the kitchen with him.

"Now then dear, what can I get you to eat? Sausage, bacon, toast and eggs? Coffee or tea?" She smiled warmly at him, "Sit down dear, it's alright, the chair won't bite you!" Draco found his legs walking him and sitting him on a seat without really knowing he was. A few moments later Mrs Weasley placed a mug of hot coffee and a plate of food on the table for him. "Eat up dear; you look like you could use it." Pouring a mug of coffee for herself she sat across from Draco, a look of care and worry mingled together passed over her face. When Draco had finished she flicked her wand, the dishes floated over towards the sink and cleaned themselves whilst she turned back to Draco. "Why don't we go and sit down, and have a little chat?" She asked with a smile on her face, reluctantly Draco agreed, and followed her into the living room. Before they had a chance to talk Harry, Ron and the twins came back downstairs. Bracing himself for the worst, Draco was taken aback when Ron spoke. "Listen. I, well I mean we, well, y'know how things were and all. No-one knows what happened, and, well... sorry about, y'know, losing it a bit." Fred and George nodded in agreement, adding their apologies. Mrs Weasley smiled and turned back to Draco, "Do you want to talk dear? About, well, what's going on with you?"

Draco nodded, "Alright, I'll try." Harry and Ron sat and joined them, whilst Fred and George flitted back upstairs. He sighed, "I'm not sure where to begin and what to say. It's just… there's been so much, and I don't know what's going on anymore." Mrs Weasley looked sympathetically at Draco, "Why don't you start at the start dear, how did this all happen?" He nodded and thought for a few minutes. "After fifth year, when father was sent to Azkaban for trying to get that prophecy from the Ministry, he began to get angry. Voldemort, I mean. My father had disgraced him, and he wanted me to make up for the mistake. He told me that he was going to get a handful of Death Eaters into Hogwarts at some point in the next school year. They were going to kill Dumbledore, and I had to be ready for it, and help, to make sure it happened. My mother was terrified, and spent the whole of that summer worrying about what would happen when I went back to Hogwarts. Most of the year passed and nothing had happened, I think a part of me prayed nothing would. Then, three weeks before term finished, they got in. When I heard they were in and had Dumbledore cornered I ran straight to get Professor Snape. I didn't know what else to do, or who could help. I thought his front with Voldemort might give him just enough to persuade the Death Eaters to leave him to do it. Or something. But then by the time we got to him, Dumbledore had stunned most of the Death Eaters. Aunt Bella was the only one still remotely conscious; she got all hysterical when I turned up. Telling me I had to finish it, I had promised to help. It was my job. It was my time. I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it. She was furious, and shot off out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Snape sent curses after her but she was gone. By the time term finished, father had got out of Azkaban and was home. Aunt Bella had told them what happened, and he was even more furious than she had been. As soon as I was home he gave me hell for it, each day. So I left, and ended up here. I don't know how, I can't go back there though. I can't, he'll…" But Draco couldn't talk any more, his sobs had been steadily increasing as he told them what happened and by now he completely broke down.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, the shock mirrored in each of their faces after hearing what had happened that night. An owl hooted softly from one of the windows beside them, Mrs Weasley reached across and pulled the small roll of parchment from its leg. She skimmed the short note and looked up at Ron and Harry. "It's from Hermione; her parents are going away so she wondered if she could stay here until the end of the holiday. Honestly! As if she even had to wonder, she's welcome any time! Be a dear Ron and send a note back would you?" She scurried off upstairs to find Ginny, once again leaving Harry alone with Draco.

"Mal-Draco, I, I never knew that…" Harry tried to form something to say, anything, but struggled to find the words. "I'm sorry. If you want to talk at all, or anything, I'm here okay?" Draco looked up, and caught Harry's gaze. He nodded, "Yeah, thanks." The two sat in silence for the best part of half an hour, but gradually Draco's pulse slowed, and tears dried. He began to calm down, and settle. Two days later the house had settled completely, and Draco was on near-enough talking terms with them all. Mr Weasley was confused the night he came home from work to find Draco there, but after s talk with his wife he too relaxed. The hot clammy air was beginning to clear, and became more comfortable to sit outside in. Draco spent most of the morning sitting outside casting tickling charms on one of the lazier of Weasley garden gnomes, much to the amusement of Fred and George. His spirits began to lift, for the first time he could think of, he was actually happy. A crack behind them caught them by surprise, and all three of them jumped a little. "Hermione! Blimey, you scared us!" Fred and George chorused together, before offering to help and take her bags upstairs. It was a few moments before she noticed who had been standing with them. The colour drained from her cheeks slightly, her hand instinctively twitching towards her wand. Draco looked back at her, but Harry joined them before he had a chance to speak. "Hermione!" He smiled and hugged her, "How've you been?" She opened her mouth to say something, but merely nodded and smiled. "Eh, good thanks…"

Harry pulled her inside, where he was swiftly joined by Ron. The two of them briefly told Hermione what had happened a couple of days ago; she stood completely silent through the whole story, and then let it sink in a moment before she spoke at all. "That's horrible! It sort of makes you feel rotten for how we all used to be, the four of us. I mean." But she didn't have to say it; Ron and Harry nodded and agreed. She sighed and smiled, "Well, I guess things are going to be a bit different now, aren't they?"

The rest of the day passed with a distinct lack of enthusiasm or excitement. It wasn't until the sun had set, and a cool night breeze drifted round the Burrow that Draco and Hermione first actually spoke. She was sitting outside with Ginny, the two of them laughing and joking around, talking about their summers and enjoying a cool drink. Ginny stood up when she say Draco over her shoulder, and making an excuse slipped back inside, leaving him alone with Hermione. "Can I join you?" He asked, somewhat sheepishly. His usual manner and boldness seemed to have shrunk away, and left behind a gentler and softer person. She nodded and slid along the step a little, as Draco sat down beside her. "I know we haven't always, well, seen eye to eye if you like. And, I just wanted to apologise, for what I've done and how I've been, before." Draco looked at Hermione briefly enough to hold a slight gaze with her. Without really thinking she took his hand, and squeezed it gently. "It's alright Draco, what's done is done. Times change, things aren't the same now, are they. Come on, it's getting chilly, let's go back in." They stood up to go back inside, Hermione still holding Draco's hand lightly. She let go slowly, he thought it felt almost a reluctance to let go. As he followed Hermione back inside, a warmth flowed over him that he hadn't felt before. Draco shook his head softly and told himself he was thinking into things too deeply.

The final few weeks of summer passed far too quickly for anybody's liking, and before they realised it an owl arrived bearing their tickets for the Hogwarts Express back to school in a couple of days. Draco's ticket had been sent to the Burrow, as had Hermione's. Trunks were packed, uniforms washed and last minute bits of parchment and ink were gathered, by the end of the night everyone was ready to go, albeit not necessarily happy to. The last two days of summer passed in an instant, and with the morning sun glowing in the sky Mrs Weasley shouted up and down the house, "Come on, come on! Get up you lot! It's time to go or you'll be missing the train." Footsteps stumbled down the stairs behind her as everyone got ready to go back to Hogwarts; it was already nine o'clock. Forty minutes later, a very rushed looking group sped through Kings Cross and onto Platform 9 ¾ just in time to get on the Hogwarts Express. Draco lingered back with Mrs Weasley a moment before getting on the train. "I just wanted to thank you, for not turning me away over summer. It meant a lot to me Mrs Weasley." She smiled at him, "Come here dear, it's quite alright! And you're more than welcome at Christmas if you want out of the school for a couple weeks. Just come along with Ron, any time dear!" She hugged him quickly before rushing him onto the train. He smiled and nodded before slipping inside the carriage. The Hogwarts Express hissed and jolted, rumbling to a start before settling into a gentle rhythm along its track back to Hogwarts. Draco walked along one of the carriages, and spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in a compartment. He slid the door open slightly and stuck his head inside, "Eh, mind if I join you? Everywhere else is, well, y'know." Hermione slid up the chair, and as Draco sat down beside her their hands brushed lightly. No-one else seemed to have noticed, nor did they notice the soft pink rising in Hermione's cheeks and the look exchanged by both of them. And Draco was certain no-one knew the feelings racing around inside him, and the thoughts tangled up in his mind. Little did he realise, that one other person in the compartment at least did know them.


	2. A Fresh Start

Chapter Two: A Fresh Start

The Hogwarts Express had left London little over an hour ago, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all still sat in their compartment talking, an air of happiness surrounding them. They could have been talking about Voldemort being on the train and Draco would probably not have noticed, his mind still raced, his heart raced quicker yet. The door slid open, causing many of them to jump. Neville's head popped in, a look of confusion and horror passed quickly to feelings of unease close to sickness when he saw Draco. Draco in turn began to come to his senses, and was more than slightly unsettled by Neville's look of fear. Ron cleared his throat, "Neville? What's up?" Neville look startled for a moment, forgetting that he had actually come to ask something, "Oh! It's Trevor; I've lost him, again. Have any of you seen him?" They all shook their head apologetically, as Ron stood up. "I'll help you look for him Neville, come on, he can't have gone far!"

The door slid shut behind them, and Draco shuffled slightly in his seat, "Maybe I should leave, before more people come along and…" Hermione shook her head, "No!" she blushed slightly after realising how suddenly she had responded, "I mean, it's not right, is it? Things are rather different now, and everyone will have to learn to accept that. We don't have a problem as we are, so you shouldn't have to go just because others aren't used to it. Right?" She looked imploringly at Harry and Ginny, both of whom nodded in agreement, and forgot the suddenness of Hermione's reply.

As the day went on, the temperature began to steadily creep up in the train. "I need some air, this is unbearable." Harry sighed eventually, as he stood up Ginny jumped up too. She smiled at him, "I'll come with you, well, if you two don't mind, that is?" She turned to Draco and Hermione, both of whom looked blankly back at her and shook their heads. They left the compartment and made their way further down the train to find a cooler spot to stand in for a while. It began to sink in, both to Draco, and Hermione, that they were alone now. She shuffled in the seat uneasily for a moment, at a loss for what to say or do. Draco broke the silence a little while later as he stood up. "It really is roasting in here, isn't it?" He tugged at his jumper and pulled it off, causing his t-shirt to pull up at one side slightly. Hermione let out a gasp without meaning to. Draco looked at her, "What is it, are you okay?" She sat for a moment before looking at him; slowly she inclined her head towards his side, and whispered "How did that happen?"

Draco fidgeted slightly; he held the side of his t-shirt up. "I told you my father wasn't happy, didn't I? When he lost it completely, he sent curses and stuff flying round the house, one of them hit a set of drawers beside me and shattered them. They were at the top of our stairs and, well there was only one way I could go. Down." Draco sighed thinking about it. "It's not as bad as it was though, the bruising has gone down a lot, and I managed a spell to stop the bleeding but I didn't know any proper ones to, y'know get rid of it all and stuff. I couldn't exactly go anywhere nor do anything about it, that would've caused questions." Hermione looked up at him, he caught her gaze and for a moment thought it looked as if her eyes had welled up a little. He never noticed her pull out a want and mutter a spell. But the tingling in his side brought his attention back. Looking at him now, it would have been impossible to tell whether any mark had been on him at all. "Hermione! I, erm, thanks." She blushed as he sat down beside her.

She turned to look at him, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. The train rattled to a stop, Harry and Ginny came back along to the compartment to collect their bags. They disappeared off into the crowd of students leaving the train, shortly followed by Draco and Hermione. Hagrid's booming voice echoed over them all, calling to the new first years to join him and take the boats to the castle. Gradually the throng of students began to move towards the castle, whether it was to take the boats or the carriages. Draco and Hermione ended up pushed near the back of the crowd, he reached across beside him and took her hand, pulling her close in front of him. He leaned in over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Meet me tomorrow night, about ten o'clock, on the fourth floor, it's normally quiet there. Please?" His breath tickled her neck and sent a shiver down her spine, yet she didn't find it unpleasant. He squeezed her hand and as the crowds jostled his lips brushed softly past her cheek. Hermione caught her breath, and without knowing she was doing it she squeezed his hand back. "I'll be there." She said under her breath.

Twenty minutes later the students were filing out of the carriages and boats, and heading into the castle for the first night's feast. Hermione looked around her but couldn't see Draco anywhere. "Who've you lost Hermione?" Harry asked as he and Ron fell into step beside her. Hermione jumped as he spoke to her, "Oh, I haven't lost anyone, I, erm. Wondered where you were, that was all." She waved the subject away as they found seats together in the Great Hall. It was only once all of the students and professors were seated that Hermione looked up. Across the tables she noticed Draco sitting almost perfectly in line with her. He caught her gaze, and held it; with a soft and gentle smile playing about on his lips. Ron glanced up at Hermione, "Uh, Hermione? Are you alright, you don't exactly look like you're, well, with us?" Startled Hermione looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean, I am, I'm right here." She smiled; Ron made to continue the conversation and ask something but the feast appeared before them and swiftly stole his attention. Harry too had noticed Hermione seemed a bit different, and it hadn't gone unnoticed how edgy she had been when they turned up around her and Draco alone.

"Say Hermione, can I ask you something?" he asked her quietly, so no-one else heard. She nodded and agreed with half of her mind, whilst the other half was deep in thought. "I was just wondering what was going on with you and Draco, are you two, well, a 'two' shall we say?" He looked across at Hermione, who was slowly turning an increasing shade of pink. "What gives you that absurd idea Harry?!" She blushed a little deeper, and Harry smiled, trying not to laugh at seeing her so bashful. "Well it's just you seemed rather cosy, earlier. Do you, y'know, like him, in that way?"

Dumbledore had started to say goodnight to everyone, the conversation died down quickly in the Great Hall, so Harry never got his answer though he suspected he knew what it was anyway. Once Dumbledore had finished saying goodnight, crowds of students began to drift off to their dormitories. Harry, Ron and Hermione mixed in amongst a group of Gryffindors heading back to the common room. Draco wound his way swiftly through the crowd of students, brushing in between Harry and Hermione, lightly grabbing her hand and letting go of a piece of parchment to her. Her breath caught slightly at his touch, and she turned to Harry and muttered under her breath. "Okay, you win. I do."

Once they were safely inside the common room Hermione slipped swiftly up to the dormitories, muttering under her breath about getting changed and coming back. Along in the room she sat softly on the edge of her bed, and shakily unfolded the piece of parchment. The first thing which struck her was the elegant neatness of Draco's writing, the gentle curves, and slight slant scrolled beautifully across the page. She read the few words he had written, "Tomorrow night, ten o'clock on the fourth floor. I'm looking forward to it." Butterflies fluttered around her stomach, as she sat briefly wondering what he was doing this moment.

The dormitory door swung open behind her; hastily she folded the parchment and slipped it inside her pocket before changing jumpers and going back downstairs. The common room was surprisingly empty; most of the other Gryffindors must have already gone to bed. Harry and Ron were still up, sitting by the fire so she went over to join them. "Ginny gone to bed already Harry?" She asked, hoping to keep his attention away from Draco. Ron glanced up at Hermione and gave her a puzzled look before Harry spoke.

"Yeah, she has charms first thing in the morning so wanted to get some sleep." He nodded towards an empty seat beside them, "Are you going to join us then?" As Hermione sat down Ron continued giving her a puzzled look, and sat for a while wondering what to say. He eventually gave up thinking and said good night before disappearing upstairs to bed. Hermione shifted around uneasily, feeling Harry's gaze reaching her, in the end she gave up, "Oh what is it Harry!?"

"I was just wondering, if you were going to talk to me about the whole Draco thing, or not?" He asked, as he moved along the seat so sit closer to her. Hermione sat stunned for a moment, and gathered her thoughts before speaking.

"Harry I don't know what there is to tell. Yes, okay I like him." She sighed quietly, "I like him a lot. But there is still a part of me telling me I shouldn't think into it with what we've been through. I don't know what the right thing to do is." Hermione sniffed lightly, she could feel her eyes welling up, but fought back the tears so Harry didn't see her cry. To her surprise he merely smiled, "Do what you feel is right Hermione. If you two end up together, and you're happy, well, I'd be happy you're happy. If you follow?" Hermione grinned and jumped up, hugging Harry tightly before they both separated off to their dormitories for the night.

Early morning sunlight began to stream through the windows of Gryffindor's dormitories. The light danced on Hermione's eyes, she stirred gently, and rolled over. Slowly she opened her eyes, and smiled. Her hand was gripped round the piece of parchment Draco had given her the night before; re-reading it her heart fluttered and filled her with warmth. Away at the other side of the castle Draco too was waking up. He opened his eyes, and folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. A soft smile curled lightly in the corners of his mouth. Somewhat reluctantly both Hermione and Draco, along with many other students throughout the castle, dragged themselves out of bed. By nine o'clock the Great Hall was bustling with activity. Students running late to classes, others were only just stumbling in for breakfast. Hermione walked in alone, as Harry and Ron both had a class and had already left. The tables were gradually emptying as she sat with the small remaining group of Gryffindors. Not far behind her Draco too had entered the Great Hall, as he sat down at the Slytherin table, his eyes never once left Hermione's direction. Nor did they leave it at all during the whole time he sat there.

Eventually all of the students drifted away to their classes, as the normal day-to-day run of Hogwarts fired up. For Draco however the day dragged on, it felt as if a week had passed by the time his classes finished and he realised it was nearing nine o'clock. He scurried away from the astronomy tower, and wound his way back to the Slytherin dormitories to get changed and freshen up. He stood alone in the common room, pacing every now and again; thoughts racing through his mind. Excitement, fear and worry all mingled in amongst each other as he wondered whether Hermione would actually meet him. The clock ticked forward, it was quarter to ten. With a deep breath he shook himself, and slipped out of the common room, into the cool dark corridor. He saw not a single person, or ghost, as he made his way up to the fourth floor, which was deserted. Just as he had hoped.

Time ticked away; glancing at his watch he saw the time strike ten o'clock. Nerves began to rise in this stomach and throat. An age seemed to pass before one of the doors creaked open further down the corridor. Draco stepped back slightly into the shadows, ready to hide in case it was a professor on their nightly patrol. His heart leapt slightly when he saw Hermione stepping into the dimly lit corridor.

Without realising it his feet carried him silently down the corridor until he was a step or two behind her. He stopped behind her, and gently took her arm. "Come with me." He said softly under his breath, and lightly pulled her forward along the corridor. She looked up at him, blushing slightly, "Draco where are you taking me?" But Draco did not answer, he only smiled. They stopped further round the corridor, as he guided her out onto a small turreted balcony overlooking the lake. The clear sky twinkled with stars, glittering brightly against the inky darkness. The moon cast a silvery shimmer across the lake and grounds.

"Draco, it's beautiful!" Hermione gasped. The air was still warm, despite it being late at night. Draco stepped out beside her, lightly wrapping an arm around Hermione's back, pulling her close to him. "Hermione, I…" he paused, and leant closer over her shoulder, wrapping both arms around her waist. "I have so much I want to say, but all the words could never find a way to let me."

Hermione blushed deeper still, as she turned to face him. Draco's arms stayed locked around her waist; she placed her own up around his neck, and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything Draco leant forwards, his arms hugging her gently, and kissed her softly. His lips lingered slightly on hers before he pulled away, and held her close. Each hugging as tightly as the other, hoping that some unsaid message would pass knowingly between them.


End file.
